Amarga boda
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Todo bien, todo espectacular, vamos. Me animé abriendo las puertas hasta donde se encontraba la novia más feliz del mundo. ¡Hermano no puedo hacerlo!- Tal vez no.


**¡Hola mundo! He aquí un nuevo one shot que nació producto de falta de inspiración para las actualizaciones y una maratón de la serie Sherlock y ¡Voilá! En uno de sus episodios aparece un matrimonio y pensé, Sherlock debería robarse a Watson pero me cae bien Mary Argh, no puedo hacerle un fanfic, pero si fuera Thor y Loki… Oh! Magia! Espero lo disfruten y no sea tan abrupto aunque en realidad si lo es… diablos. Esperando que lo tomen con humor y mi típico toque de Loki sufre siempre* les presento este one shot muy sencillo de trama pero que en serio me causó gracia.** **Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o simplemente su visita me deja más que encantada.**

 **Advertencias: Thor x Loki, Sif es hermana de Loki, Thor no comparte lazos sanguíneos con él, trabajo ligero no hay lemmon**

* * *

-Si quieres un mal sabor de boca continua con lo que estás haciendo- le dije al hombre que tan fervientemente intentaba sacar una naranja del árbol del patio de la iglesia donde se suponía debía encontrar al novio.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó volteándose por acto reflejo, era increíblemente atractivo, tanto que me dejó sin aliento unos breves segundos como para reaccionar a su pregunta.

-Porque es una naranja de azahar, es amarga- él parpadeó unos segundos para luego voltear a la fruta –No la confundas con su hermana la bonita-

-La bonita ¿eh? Pero ésta huele mejor- dijo en una mueca aniñada de lo más graciosa.

-Ya lo creo, Loki- murmuré –mi nombre, soy Loki Laufeyson, un gusto- el asintió para formar una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.

-Thor Odinson, el gusto es mío, sin lugar a dudas-

* * *

 _Todo es perfecto_ , me repetí mentalmente por enésima vez, _solucioné el problema de los músicos, el cambio de vino, la desagradable tía que se niega a felicitarles por su matrimonio, Odín está tranquilo en su asiento sin ápice de querer asesinar a mi familia, todo bien, todo espectacular, vamos a hacerlo,_ me animé abriendo las puertas hasta donde se encontraba la novia más feliz del mundo.

-¡Hermano no puedo hacerlo!- _Tal vez no,_ pensé al verla chillar con las lágrimas corriéndole el maquillaje luciendo una blusa roja y jeans ajustados. El vestido de mamá seguía colgado desde donde lo dejé hacía dos horas.

Por unos minutos me quedé estático demasiado impactado como para poder comprender el significado de sus palabras, dediqué mis cansados sesos a la labor de procesar la información que tenía ante mis ojos: novia llorando, sin vestido, sin peinado y al parecer sin anillo porque allí estaba brillando con la fuerza del costoso diamante haciendo hincapié en que no estaba en su mano y sí, en la mesita con perfumes y maquillaje ¿qué hacía ahí?

-No te has- parpadee muy rápido con la voz traicionándome –vestido, querida- Sif se cubrió el rostro para evitarme su ataque de sensibilidad. Ni siquiera la reconocía ¿Dónde estaba la hermana valiente y decidida, dueña de una empresa multinacional, con cinturón negro en artes marciales, y enérgica? Seguramente no en la misma habitación.

-No puedo hacerlo- gimió en un susurró que se oía roto y hueco, olvidándome de lo difícil que fue mantener el traje pulcro para la ocasión me arrodillé hasta donde ella se había sentado al perder la fuerza por sus palabras, con lentitud aproxime mi mano hasta su rodilla en señal de apoyo.

-Hey, está bien, los nervios siempre traicionan pero todo estará bien- ella negó sin quitar sus manos del rostro –Thor te espera, vamos, yo te ayudaré y-

-¡No!- gritó saltando como resorte de la silla –No puedo ¿no lo entiendes? Esto es un error, Loki- desde mi lugar intenté evitar la cara de pánico que me causaba oírla.

-No lo amo- afirmó, para mi sorpresa con tanta seguridad que las palabras para convencerla de ponerse el vestido se me atragantaron y hasta disolvieron.

-¿Qué?- inquirí poniéndome de pie, intentando con un sobresfuerzo entender que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana. Tanta insistencia en querer casarse con Thor, tantas peleas para tener la aprobación de Odín, la preparación para el evento, la asistencia de todos nuestros conocidos y ahora nada.

-Yo jamás lo hice- murmuró ocultando el rostro, mala señal teniendo en cuenta que ese es su movimiento cuando me esconde la verdad. _Dios, la cosa va en serio ¿o así son las crisis antes del matrimonio?_

-Entonces, dime ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿A qué te refieres?- Sus ojos brillaron con vergüenza y un ruego silencioso.

-Tú tienes que ayudarlo, yo no puedo, se lo prometí pero no puedo- gimió en un sollozo. Suspiré con cansancio, no entendía qué estaba pasando en mis narices, y yo me consideraba el listo.

Antes de que pudiera responder dos golpeteos y una llamada trajo de vuelta el pánico que lentamente me había abandonado. Sif contestó rápido el teléfono con un "sí" dando lugar a un tercero a la habitación.

 _Oh, no_ , pensé, ¿ _no es este el amigo de infancia de Thor? ¿Hogun se llamaba? ¿Qué hace él aquí?_ Y hasta ese punto duraron mis pensamientos diluyéndose en la escena de la que era testigo, un abrazo apretado seguido de un beso. _Oh, ya._

-¿Tienes todo?- inquirió él, tomando su mano como si fuera su dueño, el hombre parecía serio y frío pero increíblemente armónico con mi hermana menor. ¿De eso trataba todo? Se enamoró de otro.

-Sí, Thor ya lo sabe- contestó ella logrando que mi boca se abriera lo suficiente como para que mi puño cupiera en ella. Sif volteó a verme con la misma expresión de culpa con la que le pillé.

-¿Thor ya lo sabe?- repetí siendo yo el que tomaba el asiento en que Sif se derrumbó hacía pocos minutos.

-Loki, hermano, yo, tengo mucho que explicar pero no hay tiempo, asique por favor léelo- entregándome un sobre temblorosa la vi marchar, sin despedidas, sin explicaciones, sin casarse.

Me quedé estático por unos cinco minutos dedicando mi mirada al sobre con mi nombre y la puerta de madera terciada, con un esfuerzo infrahumano logré abrir la carta sin que el pánico me cegara, de tan sólo pensar en recibir la ira de Odín mis deseos de huir por la ventana se acrecentaban por segundo. Al abrirla, la letra de Sif estaba entintada de café y papel demasiado formal.

" _Querido Loki:_

 _Antes de comenzar a disculparme por todo lo que estás y tendrás que pasar por culpa mía quiero agradecer tu arduo trabajo como padrino de la ceremonia, algo tan increíble no habría sido capaz sino fuese por ti._

 _Lamento la forma en que se ha desarrollado este problema y lo súbito que ha sido pero no puedo casarme con Thor."_

Aplastando la carta en mi bolsillo corrí en busca del novio que de seguro seguía en la habitación sin moverse, tan estático como yo lo estuve, esquivé obstáculos y personas por el estrecho pasillo de la iglesia hasta dar con la puerta que me separaba del novio.

" _Necesito aclararte que Thor y yo jamás tuvimos una relación amorosa, simplemente una amistad muy fuerte y duradera que sé continuará con el tiempo"_

Al abrirla, seguía la esencia de su perfume pero ya no estaba allí, la cadena que mi hermana y yo elegimos para él yacía en el piso de cerámica. Girando sobre mis talones intenté pensar en dónde podría estar recordando nuestro primer encuentro en ese mismo lugar.

" _Thor vino a mí hace un año pidiéndome un favor; cásate conmigo. Al principio creí que trataba de una broma, nunca existió esa química y juré que estaba loco, pero tras horas de explicaciones pude comprender que si no se casaba pronto Odín le dejaría en la calle, después de todo su trabajo para sacar a la empresa de la crisis, su sufrimiento y completa dedicación por un capricho irracional lo perdería todo"_

-¡Loki! ¡Loki, cariño! ¿Qué hago con las rosas?- decía una de las tías de Thor impidiéndome el paso.

-¡Si quiere cómaselas!- chillé alejándola de mi camino hasta el patio trasero donde crecía un naranjo.

" _Al principio me negué rotundamente pero a fin de cuentas lo acepté por su completa desesperación, sólo es un negocio, nos decíamos. No dañaremos a nadie. Siempre supe que nos mentíamos pero cuando supe lo que sentía, no podía hacerle eso y luego llegó Hogun, todo cambió, yo cambié"_

Con la respiración por las nubes vislumbré la silueta del naranjo y también la de Thor, su cabello rubio brillaba en risos dorados, el traje inmaculado oscuro aún traía la rosa que dejé en su bolsillo superior antes de continuar los preparativos, su expresión era dura.

" _Para cuando comprendimos que estábamos en un error era demasiado tarde, te involucramos y causamos mucho daño. Pero entonces te vi, ambos eligiendo servilletas como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo, vi sonreír a Thor como antes cuando éramos jóvenes y a ti iluminando algo que creí muerto, fue asombroso. El amor es bastante ilógico hermano mío, asique no intentes comprenderlo, sólo acéptalo"_

-Sigo queriendo una de esas naranjas ¿sabes?- sonreí negando con la cabeza hasta posicionarme a su lado.

-Siguen siendo amargas, no cambian de sabor aunque pase el tiempo- contesté con burla, la voz me tembló al final.

-Ya lo sabes- murmuró con sus ojos azules centellando debido a las lágrimas que luchaban por abrirse paso a sus mejillas, para mi sorpresa sonrió de verdad, el mismo pensamiento que tuve la primera vez que le conocí renació de lo profundo de mi cerebro " _La persona más hermosa que he conocido"_ –No lloro por tu hermana-

-Lo sé- murmuré observando el recorrido que dejaba una lágrima traicionera.

-Es porque tu padre es un idiota que no reconoce tu esfuerzo y dedicación- Thor rió por lo bajo tapándose la cara con el antebrazo.

" _Tú siempre lo has sabido, Loki. Todo el tiempo. Thor es gay, es por eso que Odín insiste tanto en que se case, tú lo supiste desde siempre pero te negabas a creerlo, que te mirara a ti, que prefiriera tu compañía, que te eligiera como padrino"_

-En mi opinión podríamos hacer lo que mi hermana y escaparnos para no tener que recibir su furia- Thor rió –pero supongo que no eres de los que hacen las cosas así, ya no-

" _Buena suerte, Loki, lamento haberte arrebatado un año de felicidad a su lado, en mi defensa puedo argumentar que tendrá toda una vida para compensártelo._

 _Con amor, gratitud y miedo de tu ira a mi regreso._

 _Sif._

 _P.D. Odín me aterra, suerte con eso"_

-Creí que sentiría algo más cuando lo perdiera todo pero sólo siento que me quito un peso de encima- me encogí de hombros –y también preocupación ¿crees que mi padre le de caza a Sif o algo similar? Sabes, Hogun es admirable y-

-Thor- le interrumpí -olvidas algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- formó una o con los labios.

-Cierto, debemos cancelar la boda – se me quedó mirando -¿qué tan bueno eres corriendo? ¿Y qué harás después de eso?-

-Seguirte ¿no es obvio?- Thor me sonrió causando la sensación que intenté reprimir con todas mis fuerzas; amor.

* * *

-Yo no lo intentaría si fuera usted- murmuré al ver a Odín intentando sacar una naranja de nuestro patio, Thor era su copia exacta –son amargas-

-¿Entonces por qué plantan un maldito árbol que no da frutos comestibles?- Thor se posicionó a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Padre, la cena está lista, madre dice que dejes de molestar a Loki y seas útil- Odín bufó dedicándome una mirada cargada en veneno.

-Es un mocoso insolente, debiste casarte con su hermana cuando tenías la oportunidad-

-¡Odín! ¿Es qué no te cansas? Primero amenazas a nuestro hijo con desheredarlo si no se casa, luego lo amenazas con desheredarlo si se casa con Loki ¿Quién te entiende?- decía mi amable suegra llevándose a regañadientes a mi muy malhumorado suegro.

-Todos caen con ese truco- susurró Thor abrazándome por la espalda –es divertido, ya entiendo por qué insististe en plantarlo- moví la cabeza en negación.

-Para nada, este árbol me recuerda la primera vez que te conocí y la última que unió nuestros caminos ¿no es suficiente razón?- Thor sonrió –Aun así- susurré bajito – fue muy satisfactorio ver a Odín sobre una silla estirándose sin alcanzar una naranja- ambos compartimos una misma risa.

-Tienes toda la razón- admitió antes de dirigirnos a nuestra cena dominical.


End file.
